


Let Her Cry

by Kappukeki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappukeki/pseuds/Kappukeki
Summary: This was a piece I did for the Supernatural Angst Bingo on Tumblr.





	Let Her Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I did for the Supernatural Angst Bingo on Tumblr.

  
_ The frigid Colorado wind whistled past the brothers, chilling them to the bone. Dean couldn’t believe that there were actually people in this world stupid enough to camp out in such conditions, but as they tread through the woods and approached a small clearing, they saw sure signs that someone had set up camp. There was a small fireplace, now nearly completely covered with newly fallen snow. “Hey, Dean. We should maybe get back into town before the snow starts to fall harder and really pile up.” Sam suggested. He knew what his brother’s answer would be, but he had to try.  _

_ They’d picked up the trail of a pack of werewolves and had come across the mangled body of a man. His heart had been eaten, his body battered. They’d walked along the trail as snow began to fall. By the time they’d reached the campsite, it was coming down harder. Soon, the terrain would be even more difficult to traverse. Dean walked over to the small tent, wanting to be sure no one else was in danger. What he saw inside caught his breath in his throat.  _

_ There was a woman in there. Tiny in frame, long dark matted hair, clothes disheveled. Dean walked over to see if she was still alive and that was when he noticed the needle sticking out of her arm. “SAM!” Dean called out, removing the needle and shoelace from the woman’s arm and lifting her carefully. Sam had entered, his eyes widening when he saw the woman. “Dean…..” he spoke solemnly. “Sam, help me get her out of here. She’s still alive but barely.” Sam knelt at Dean’s side. “Dean, if she overdosed, there’s probably nothing we can do for her in time.” The glare his brother gave him told the younger brother that even if this were true, they had to try.  _

  
  
  


It had taken quite some time to travel through the snow back to the main trail where he’d parked the Impala. When he saw the car in sight, Dean let out a sigh of relief. The woman, though small, had grown heavy as they trudged through the snow. Several times, the brothers had traded off carrying her and the last time Sam took a turn, she began to stir. She tried to struggle to get away, but Sam had held her close and tried to soothe her. “Shhh. We’re getting you some help. Getting you somewhere warm.” he told her, his voice soft with sympathy. “I don’t need no damn help!” the woman had shouted, but this did not stop the brothers. 

She grudgingly allowed Dean to settle her in the back seat of the Impala and was grateful for the thick blanket he provided her, but didn’t say a word as the trio drove back into town. Neither brother spoke a word, either. Each were lost in their own thoughts. Dean pulled up to the motel and helped her out of the car and into their room. He paced the room a few times, trying to think what to say to her as she sat there on the edge of one of the beds sobbing.

Though he needed information from her, if she had any, his voice was soft as he spoke to her. He didn’t wish to startle her or make her fearful of them. “So. What were you doing out there so far from town in this weather?” he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. It took her a moment to get her tears to subside and she took a deep breath before looking up at him with red rimmed eyes. “My dad died.” she spoke, her voice breaking as she said the last word. She took a few moments to get herself under control, then began again.  “He was the only thing holding me to my hometown. When he died, I knew I couldn’t stick around. There were too many reminders. It hurt too much. I needed the pain to go away.”

“That was when I met Jason. He was new in town. He had a….business he was running. Only I didn’t find out until later that this business was running drugs. He said he hated to see me sad and he gave me a pill that made it all better. For a while.” She paused and swallowed thickly. The brothers looked down at her with sympathy sparkling in their eyes. They, too, knew the pain of losing someone important to them. “But then it wore off quick and wouldn’t work as well as it used to. So he introduced me to this lovely thing called heroin.” She gave a derisive laugh and shook her head.

“I never wanted to be a junkie. I just wanted something to help the pain for a while until I could handle it. But since you found me, you probably found the needles too. It’s been six months.” The drugs were numbing her pain and panic a little at the moment, but when she remembered what she’d witnessed in the woods, she began to hyperventilate. Dean quickly rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t speak a word as he held her, simply closed his eyes and wished that she’d remember to breathe.

“I...I saw……” she attempted to speak, but the shock was hitting her again and even her drug-numbed mind couldn’t fight back the horror. “There were...dogs. Kind of. They attacked him just outside our camp. I watched them kill Jason. We were there because he’d gotten a tip from a friend of his that the cops were about to move in on his operation. We didn’t have time to pack anything and with the little cash he had right there at the house, we were able to get a tent and some blankets and stuff. We couldn’t go to a hotel or anything. They have cameras. He said that we had to lay low, stay off the radar for a little while. He promised me that soon, we’d have a place to stay.”

She got lost in her tears for a minute, then collected herself again. “He couldn’t get us a place to stay, but he sure could get us some good food and somehow, he was always able to find my….medicine, he calls it.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Those….things. They killed him. They ripped his heart out and ate it. I’ve never heard or seen any animal like that before.” The brothers passed a silent glance and Sam nodded his head slightly. Dean swallowed and held her closer to him for a moment before releasing her and standing before her. “Those weren’t any normal animal. They were werewolves.” She let out a loud snorting laugh. “Yeah ok. Nice try, attempting to trick the junkie. Now if you’ll take me back home, I’d appreciate it.” 

Sam moved to kneel before her and placed his hand on hers. His voice was soft as his eyes pleaded with her. “We’re not trying to trick you. I’m Sam.” He glanced up at Dean. “This is my brother Dean. We...we hunt things like this, monsters. Most people don’t know about these creatures and we hunt them so they can’t hurt anyone else. I would say that I’m sorry the wolves took your boyfriend, but after hearing about what he did to you, I can’t honestly be sorry.” 

  
She stared at the man for a moment, trying to take in his words. Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks now. “This is all crazy. I’m like hallucinating or something. I’m actually back at the tent and hallucinating.” Dean shook his head. He realized that a little more firmness would be needed with her. He had to make her understand that she was not hallucinating. “No. You saw your good for nothing boyfriend be killed by werewolves, sweetheart. If they hadn’t heard us coming, they probably would have gotten you, too. We’re lucky we all got out of there.”

That evening, they spoke with her more about it and inquiries were made about her life. The brothers learned that her name was Marina, and she was originally from a small town near Cheyenne, Wyoming. She had two brothers, one who died shortly after he was born, the other in a farming accident when he was fourteen. She was too young to remember the infant, but she was ten when her older brother was killed. “We were really close. I kind of started to shut down around that time. Then about four years later, my mother was diagnosed with cancer. She only made it a few months, and then it was just me and my dad.” 

“I was old enough to take care of myself and help out around the house.” She smiled slightly as her eyes drifted off into her memories. “I tried to cook, but I’d only made simple things up until then. Dad, of course, told me I was doing a great job and the food was wonderful.” A soft laugh fell from her lips. “Even when it was charred beyond recognition. He was always my biggest fan, encouraging me to do my best, even when things looked bad. I was his biggest fan, too. He was the only thing I had left in my life that was good. He was my lifeline, the only thing really holding me here. And then he was gone. And suddenly I didn’t care what happened to me. I guess that’s why I let Jason talk me into all he did.” Her head fell and the brothers watched as her body began to tremor slightly with her sobs. 

Dean sat down next to her and once again wrapped his arms around her. “Hey. Shhh.” His hand patted lightly against her hair. “We’ll get you some help, get you back on your feet. You’ve made it this far. That means you’re a survivor. Don’t give up now. You might think that just because your dad is gone, there is nothing left for you, but what would he think about you giving up? You said he told you to keep fighting and that’s what you have to do. Do it for yourself, do it for him. Keep fighting, honor your dad’s wishes.” Sam smiled warmly at his brother, a little stunned that such words came from his older brother, but there was also a hint of pride. 

Marina let Dean’s words sink in for a moment then she looked up at him. “I’d love to do that. But I’m a junkie. I / _ need/  _ it.” Dean thought for a moment then glanced up at his brother. “We gotta get her to Jody’s. She can detox there. We’ll call in someone else to finish up this hunt.” Sam was stunned once again by Dean’s words. It wasn’t like his brother to drop out of a hunt like this. But he saw a fierceness in Dean’s eyes, a determination. “We need this win, Sam.” 

Marina looked at Dean with furrowed brow. “Why? Why are you willing to help me with this? You don’t even know me.” Dean just stared at her for a moment, his jaw clenched. “Because there are demons in you right now.” He flashed her a dazzling grin. “And well who better to take down demons than a couple of hunters, right?” Sam chuckled softly and shook his head. Marina smiled and sighed. “Thank you. This is all still really weird. I mean…../werewolves/? Demons? Ghosts? What the fuck? I guess it’s good that people like you are brave enough to fight them off and save us helpless weaklings.” 

Dean frowned. “Hey! What did I just say? You’re not weak. You’re a survivor. We’ll help you fight those demons and we’ll win. I know it.” He moved to his bag and pulled out a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. “Here. They’ll be a little big, but they are clean and warm. Go get cleaned up and I’ll grab us some food before everything closes.” He tossed the clothes onto the bed, picked up his keys and walked out the door. 

  
The sweating had begun about an hour after they’d left. Sam had made some calls and another hunter agreed to head up to take care of the wolves. They’d settled Marina into the back seat with a blanket and pillow. Before closing the door, Dean gave her a plastic ice bucket he’d swiped from the motel. “If you have to puke and I can’t pull over quick enough, please use this.” His face was scrunched up as if he were warring with himself over this journey. Baby could possibly be puked in. It wouldn’t be the first time, but this wasn’t him or Sam. He needed to do this, though. He needed to help her.

  
He didn’t quite know why he felt such a strong desire to help this woman. He didn’t know her. But still, he felt obligated. They couldn’t just leave her to fend for herself in her current condition. She wanted to be free of her demons, and Dean was a hunter. He also knew all too well how fierce these inner demons could be. Many glances to the backseat were made as he drove along the road. When her tremors began, he pulled over and parked. His jaw was clenched as he looked over at his brother. “You drive for a while, Sammy.” he stated before exiting the car and opening the back door. He carefully lifted her head and slid under it. Gently placing her head on his lap, his hand reached to brush a lock of sweat soaked hair from her face. “I got you. I got you.” he chanted softly, his hand moving over her hair. “You should try to drink something.” He reached over and picked up a bottle of water that had been set out for her, opened it and held it to her lips.

Marina was in agony. Every part of her craved the euphoria, the end of this pain, both mental and physical. She was sweating, but also cold. Hungry, but also nauseous. Why were they torturing her like this? When she felt the bottle of water at her lips, she tried to drink, but a sudden chill shook her body so hard, the bottle fell from Dean’s hand. She turned her head a bit, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You should just let me die. Give me enough to kill me and just let me go.” Dean frowned as he leaned to pick up the now half empty bottle. “Not an option, sweetheart.” 

The rest of the trip grew worse. Stomach cramps had set in and many times she cried out in pain. Though Dean sat there silently, his heart was breaking for her. He couldn’t imagine what it was like, and frankly didn’t want to. He felt helpless, just sitting there watching her go through this. Several times, he reiterated to her that he was there. He had to let her know that, though part of the battle she needed to fight on her own, he was still there on the sidelines with his support. 

When they’d arrived in Sioux Falls, Jody met them outside and helped them to bring Marina in and rest her on the couch. The older woman spoke with the brothers and was told all they knew. “Withdrawal is an ugly thing. She’s going to be in a lot of pain, mentally and physically. I know a doctor. Maybe I can get her something to help out a little, make her a little more comfortable.” 

The days passed and the symptoms got worse. Jody and the brothers took turns keeping an eye on Marina. Dean would begrudgingly give up his seat at her side to get some food or to take a short nap before relieving Jody or Sam earlier than he was supposed to. It was not in vain, however. On the ninth day, she seemed much better, though still pretty haggard looking. But Dean didn’t care about that. What he noticed was the beautiful smile she flashed him when she woke. 

“Good morning.” she stated. She seemed to be more aware of her surroundings, her eyes glancing around the room. “Where are we?” Before Dean could speak, Jody and Sam entered the room. Each gave her a warm smile as they said their hellos and Jody introduced herself. Marina was told she could stay with Jody for as long as she needed and the boys would be checking up on her.

Several weeks passed and things were going well. Marina still had cravings, but with Jody’s help, she’d gotten into counseling and a support group. Though the memories she held were painful, Marina kept Dean’s words in her mind. She’d discovered that even though she thought she was alone, she wasn’t anymore. The Winchester brothers had found her, had taken her into their family. “Family doesn’t end in blood.” Dean had told her. She thought that her dad would be very proud of her right now.

About a month after she arrived at Jody’s the brothers returned. Dean grinned widely when he saw how much better she appeared. Her skin glowed, she’d put on a few pounds and didn’t look so skeletal, her eyes sparkled when she smiled. He hugged her tightly and spoke softly to her. “I’m proud of you. You’ve come a long way. Told you you were a survivor.” 

The quartet had dinner together that night. Laughter and loud talk filled the room and Marina was grateful for her second chance. It was suggested that they go down to the local bar and have a couple drinks to celebrate. They loaded up into the cars and headed off to the pub. When they arrived, Marina saw a familiar looking car, but couldn’t quite place why she thought she’d seen it before. She shrugged it off and entered with her friends. 

After a few rounds, she was able to get Dean out on the dance floor. He grumbled all the way, but allowed her to drag him out anyway. A couple numbers later and Dean was more into it. His body wasn’t moving much, but her’s sure was and boy, did he notice. He placed his hand on her hips and pulled her to him. “You might wanna sit for a while. Watching you dance like that is making me think some inappropriate things.” he said with a grin. Her eyes widened then a wicked smirk curled her lips. “Well, I /do/ owe you for saving my life.” She laughed softly then took a step back. “Let me go powder my nose then we can talk.”

She weaved through the crowd and as she neared the bathrooms, she realized where she’d recognized the car in the lot from. Stepping out in her path was Jason’s former supplier. “Hello, dollface.” His eyes lifted to roam around the room. “You’re awful far from home. Where’s that jackass boyfriend of yours? He owes me money. A /lot/. Took my product and skipped town. I see you’re in on it, too. So where is he?” 

Marina’s eyes grew wide with her fear. She wondered if she would be able to turn and run back to tell Dean, but as her head turned to check the way was clear, several large men surrounded her. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to vomit. “Either you tell me where he is or I take it out of /your/ hide. I won’t ask again. Where. Is. He?” the man growled. “He’s dead! We were camping and a bear got him!” The man just cackled and shook his head. “Ok. I see we’re gonna do this the hard way.” He grabbed her arm and, under cover of his guards, dragged her to the ladies bathroom. After checking that the room was clear, he pulled Marina inside and told his guards not to let anyone in. He shoved her to the floor and took out a syringe filled with a brown substance she knew all too well. 

“Now you’re gonna tell me where he is or where my money is or I’ll give you your last one for free.” An evil grin appeared on his face as he drew closer to her. She cowered away from him, but more so away from what he had in his hand. She’d beaten it. She didn’t want to go back. The temptation was strong, though. She eyed it longingly. Then she thought of Dean, of Sam, of Jody. Her new family. The ones that had seen her through the battle, cheered her on to victory. And it was this fact, not wanting to let them down, that somehow gave her the courage to be disgusted with it, to want nothing to do with it, instead of craving it, pleading with him to let her have it. 

“I….I swear to you!” she exclaimed, tears cascading down her cheeks. “He’s dead. It happened about a month ago.” The man chuckled sadistically. “Ah somehow I don’t believe you, dollface. How would you end up here so far from home if you had no money? I know he wears the pants. You wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t. And since it seems you aren’t going to give me what I want, I have to make good on my promise. Now, I take it out of your hide.” Marina screamed and pleaded with him as he edged the needle closer to her arm. “Sorry. This is just how it’s gotta be.” he told her as he jabbed the needle into her arm and expelled the contents. 

Her screams were heard from the bar and several people ran to see what the commotion was. Dean had noticed something was going on and it seemed to be happening near the bathrooms. “OH MY GOD I THINK SHE’S DEAD!” he heard someone cry out and his heart froze. He shoved through the crowd and when he saw the crowd around the bathroom door, he pushed his way to the front. His face scrunched up in anguish as he spotted Marina’s limp body laying there, needle still in her arm. He quickly moved to cradle her head. “Please. Please be alive. Please.” His voice shook and he felt tears of his own well up in his eyes. There was a brief moment of hope when she opened her eyes slightly and looked at him. “I’m sorry I let him do this to me.” Her voice was weak and she had difficulty bringing her hand to Dean’s cheek. She attempted a smile. “I could have loved you, Dean Winchester. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to find….” Before she could finish speaking, her arm fell as she took her last breath. 


End file.
